


初恋症候群

by songyu



Category: yyyz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	初恋症候群

陈宥维不敢回家，只好继续住在邓超元家里。检查报告出来之前，他就旁敲侧击问过家里人，假设他怀孕了怎么办，父母平淡也坚定地说一定会打死他。

他分化也不过两个月，就已经被永久标记还有孕，他一整天浑浑噩噩的，觉得未来一片漆黑。

他和邓超元的生理课基本都在睡觉打手游，两个人坐在最后一排没人管，因此分化时信息素气势汹汹乱窜，邓超元在香气包裹中觉得饥肠辘辘，如果是美人勾引你，你也许能抗拒，但一块奶油蛋糕勾引你，没几个人能抵挡。邓超元遵循本能，犬齿刺破他后颈皮肤，血腥味连带着变得可口，信息素流窜交融，陈宥维痛感敏锐，疼得颤抖蜷缩。

陈宥维也不想哭唧唧软绵绵那么没用，但他当时高热潮湿，体内情潮翻涌，无力地哀求邓超元不要成结。当然没有用，邓超元横冲直撞顶开生殖腔，轻松射进去做永久标记。之后在他失神昏迷的时间里，他们度过一段短暂的温情，邓超元找来一盒抑制贴，给他好心地贴到后颈，假装他还是个处子。

这个标记让陈宥维非常不安，他和邓超元原本玩着心安理得的双向暧昧游戏，乐此不疲，但意外的发情期直接让他们被迫捆绑在一起，他与邓超元争吵，最后总是会变成信息素的单方面压制，并再次搞上床。背着家长和老师，他们好像轻飘飘躲在云中隐秘恋爱，直到检查报告出来时，才一脚踏空坠回地面。两个未成年，没有任何安全措施，怀孕是很自然的事。年轻人都是很混蛋的，不可以只责怪邓超元一个，他们两个如出一辙地不负责任。

陈宥维的家长经常不在家，以前他也去邓超元家里借宿，两家都非常熟悉。得知怀孕时距离期末考试没多久，邓妈妈教训了他们一番，决定等这学期结束再给陈宥维办理休学。

邓超元学着去关心他，但陈宥维的精神状态非常差，他很多次梦见从肚子里钻出来一个小怪物，有的像史迪仔，虽然丑但是挺可爱，有的像缩小版邓超元。

连班主任也发现他的不对劲，他整天迷迷糊糊没睡醒的样子，成绩一落千丈，叫去办公室里谈话，他只会无辜地眨着眼睛，乖乖说我会好好学习。

于是危险的事情发生了，第一个月过完，他体重下降了。

夏日天气闷热，更令人烦躁，陈宥维保持体面不会向任何人发脾气，心里像有只气球在偷偷膨胀，积郁的委屈越来越多。同学们热闹玩闹时，他总是恍惚出神，想到许多可怕的事情。

周二下午的体育课，陈宥维随着人群慢慢前进，他不敢挤到中间去，也不敢欢呼雀跃，只想安全抵达。但倒霉的事情还是让他遇到了，骚乱来得莫名其妙，陈宥维站在人群里努力辨认，才发现有个女孩子冲出来要跳楼。

他离得近，下意识伸手帮忙去阻止，女孩情绪激动，又哭又叫，几个人都拦不住，她声嘶力竭尖叫，一把推开陈宥维。

他踉跄后退，脚下不稳，心脏在脚步之前悬空，揪成一团恐惧生疼，忽然一只手臂伸过来锢住他腰身，把他带进怀里问：“没事吧？”

陈宥维回头看了看，后面就是长长的楼梯，如果他真的跌下去，可能血光不会少于坠楼，肚子里的小怪物一定会很惨。他觉得胃里翻涌抽搐难以忍受，没由来的痛苦浓度极高，让他喘不过气，他进退维谷，既希望小怪物能消失，又恐惧于生命的流逝。

周围一片沸腾，人群朝一个方向挤压，邓超元带着他后退，一直到空荡荡的办公室，扯着他进来然后锁门。外面阴云沉沉，大雨将至，处处是压抑的模样，陈宥维坐下来时眼前还眩晕，邓超元为他倒了一杯水，还是热的，在燥热环境里他根本喝不进去。

邓超元握着他的手问还好不好，想要什么。没过两分钟，室外狂风暴雨压下来，雨点噼里啪啦砸在窗户上，楼道里充满学生杂乱的脚步声和兴奋的尖叫，邓超元站起身去关窗户。

陈宥维跟着站起来从身后抱住他，埋在他脊背处摇头，闷闷地说：“不要关窗。”

邓超元回身想安慰他，他抓着邓超元的手，笨拙伸到后颈贴着抑制贴的地方，颤抖着请求：“帮我把这个撕下来好不好？”邓超元手指在那块地方摩挲两圈，陈宥维眼睛就泛起水雾，软软看着他，充满可怜与渴求。

抑制贴还是邓超元早上贴上去的，现在被他亲手撕下来。信息素失控般倾泻而出，陈宥维贴近他索吻，焦虑地吻他脸颊。他配合地低头亲吻舔咬，探进他口腔中唇舌交缠。

邓超元手放在他没什么起伏的肚子上，好奇问：“你不怕吗？”

他的回答是解开了邓超元的腰带。

窗台附近洒满雨水，盛夏里也带起凉意，邓超元上衣沾湿一角，脱下来胡乱扔到一边，陈宥维两条腿分开跪在他身上，手按在他胸口，俯身舔他的喉结。他神情痴迷，脸颊潮热泛红，在信息素的蒸腾中显得专注又天真。

他保留着上身的T恤没有脱，腰身弓起来，跪趴着去讨好邓超元。他们两个的交往过程完全是扭曲的，陈宥维第一次学着给他口交，嘴巴被撑得满满当当，唇色愈发深红，微微翘起来。邓超元按住他后脑冲撞，又软又窄的喉咙几次收缩挤压，邓超元不喜欢忍耐，直接射到他口腔里。

他呛得眼泪汪汪，咳嗽起来，邓超元抬起他的脸颊看，他吞下去一半，还留着一半，口水和白液顺着唇角流下，红唇发肿，被弄得脏兮兮，一贯纯情的脸蛋此刻动情迷乱，周身萦绕着旖旎甜味。

陈宥维呈上手掌，舌尖伸出来，将口中剩下的腥液吐到掌心。银丝黏连，他眼睛发红含泪，好奇望一下手掌里的东西。邓超元笑起来，故意欺负他：“又不是没见过。”

他脸颊鼓鼓，骑在邓超元身上去够桌面的纸巾擦手。外头大雨又急骤起来，窗框被风打得啪啪作响，隔壁教室有学生在齐声念课文，陈宥维后知后觉，生出一点在办公室乱搞的羞耻心。

邓超元问他：“够了吗？”

陈宥维拿起纸巾仔细擦完唇上的液体，扑过来咬住他。有孕以来这段时间他们都没有正正经经做个爱，现在陈宥维的意志已经崩溃，邓超元也不是什么好人，装模作样推拒两个来回，抓住他的手腕翻过身把他压到办公桌上。

邓超元早就觉得陈宥维可能有肌肤饥渴症一类的坏习惯，他很享受拥抱和亲吻，十分贪婪地汲取快乐与安全感。他蹙着眉头去抱邓超元的脖颈，他俩身量差不多一样高，邓超元肩膀宽阔，十分可靠，他幼嫩一些，显得单薄脆弱，此时沉迷在潮涌的快乐中，迷醉地任人摆布。

暴雨声响压过其他嘈杂，仿佛把他们隔绝成隐秘岛屿。

高潮余韵绵长，陈宥维眩晕了很久。邓超元已经穿好衣服，他才站起身扶着桌角去找纸巾。他上身T恤完好，下身光裸，乳白的浊液喷在腿根，情欲的红色还没退潮，他俯身颤着去擦，腿间混杂他自己的水液，湿得很糟糕。淫靡景象一览无余，他还抬起头无辜地仰视邓超元，不知道什么时候开始他也学会勾引人的把戏，他故意的。

邓超元想起来去年这时候，他们两个一起看18禁的碟片，还谈起来对分化成人的期望。那时他絮絮叨叨讲了很多，陈宥维只是靠着他笑。他笑起来柔软甜蜜，还有点傻气，他的眼神常年追着邓超元跑，他们拥有得天独厚的默契和依赖。孕期让他脾气变坏了一点，任性又新鲜，需要邓超元去哄，现在只是刚开始，邓超元有很多热恋的柔情，但谁也不知道以后热情会不会退却，这个问题经常困扰陈宥维，让他有点忧郁。

他乱七八糟没有擦干净，就失去耐心了，邓超元过来抽了一张新的纸巾，半跪着帮他擦拭，手指摸过细嫩的大腿肌肤，他颤得更厉害，红软的穴口流出更多淫液。

他细声叫：“邓超元。”

邓超元答应一声。

他看起来很伤心，两只手捂住脸，难过地说：“邓超元，我好喜欢你。”

外面雨势逐渐减小，细细的雨丝飘飘洒洒，模糊视线。邓超元分开他的手，难得认真一次，说：“我也喜欢你。”

 

溜出校门时，邓超元牵着他的手，他还没回过神，脑袋里一片迷乱，眼皮都是红的，神情也恍惚的柔软。邓超元问他想吃什么东西，他只想喝便利店的芝士冰沙。

邓超元去对面的药店买抑制贴，回来时陈宥维已经选好芝士草莓冰沙和饭团，两份车仔面摆在面前拌好，等着他一起吃。上课时间便利店没什么人，邓超元坐下来给他换上新的抑制贴，他有些难为情，又悄悄伸出手捂眼睛。

他咬着吸管慢慢喝冰沙，嘴唇鲜红肿痛，只能小心避免碰撞。邓超元迟钝地想起来关心他：“吃冰的是不是不太好？”

陈宥维在出神，他消耗太多体力和精神，灵魂好像漂浮在外太空，眼睛湿漉漉看着邓超元，一个字都没听进去。他累到想睡觉，脸上表情不由委屈起来，他有很多想不通的东西，最终只能沮丧地得出结论，他和邓超元都太年轻了，他们很般配，但不聪明，如果他们共同养育一个小孩，那简直是灾难。

他稀里糊涂多愁善感，邓超元吃完面抬头时，看到他目光还定在自己脸上，欲说还休的模样，就问：“怎么了？”

陈宥维摸着肚子郁郁不乐说：“没吃饱。”

邓超元于是把剩下的两个金枪鱼饭团送给他。

晚上回家时也是邓超元牵着陈宥维，他已经看出来了，陈宥维现在只要离开他就会焦虑，这是信息素和孕期带来的共同作用，人的动物本能也会有纤细敏感的一面。

进门见到邓妈妈时陈宥维下意识想躲，根据他现在的样子和气味很容易判断出发生了什么，他害怕挨骂也怕惹大人伤心。好在邓妈妈只是温柔地要他去休息，询问他今天有没有不舒服。他一边回答一边想，最近所有人都对他好宽容，他舍不得这种温情。

白天有一瞬间他甚至希望能和肚子里的小孩一起死掉，现在他愧疚起来，自责又贪恋，悄悄决定还是要保护这个小孩。

夜间陈宥维换了一套新的睡衣，从前他不爱穿睡衣，直到跟邓超元睡在一起，不穿就显得有些怪异。邓超元在他之后洗好澡出来，时钟已经摇摇摆摆快到十二点。以前他还能抄一抄陈宥维的作业，现在不仅抄不到，甚至有时候要帮他写。陈宥维也尝到理直气壮的甜头，遇到难题就放任自己趴在书页上睡过去，邓超元只能硬着头皮帮他编，不写的话他被罚站，那副可怜的样子——陈宥维什么时候变得这么擅长对付他啊？

邓超元关了灯躺上床，陈宥维自觉转过来摸索着环抱住他，缠人又柔软，硬要埋进他胸口，蹭着发出满足的哼声。邓超元摸了摸他脑袋，得出结论，每次正正经经做完爱，陈宥维都会变得很乖。

陈宥维忽然想起来问：“今天下午那个要跳楼的女孩怎么样了？”

邓超元刚好看了班群的讨论，回答说：“救下来了，没事。”

陈宥维埋得更深，含糊说了一句那就好。

半夜又下了一次雨，整个世界暑热潮湿，少年人的伤感来得快去得快，缠绵反复。清早闹钟响起来时，陈宥维裹着被子赖床，假装什么也听不到。邓超元起初叫他的名字，声音温和，后来见他没有反应，直接上手掀开被子。

陈宥维懒懒伸出手，手指落到邓超元手心，乏力地轻轻挠，闭着眼要求说：“你亲我一下我就起来。”

邓超元跪到床沿，捧着他的脸分别亲吻他两只眼睛，再沿着鼻梁吻到唇上。他睫毛害羞颤动，忍不住笑起来，但仍然不肯睁眼。

邓超元恼了：“你怎么还说话不算话？”

他把被子裹得更紧：“嗯嗯，就是不算。”

最后邓超元给他请了一天假。


End file.
